Ennemis
by karaline
Summary: Et si l'hypnose de Kano avait fonctionné sur Usui ? Et si ce dernier s'était mis à détester Misaki ? Et si ils étaients devenus ennemis ? Voici comment je l'ai imaginé.
1. Hypnose

Cette histoire est une fin alternative du chapitre où Kano essaie d'hypnotiser Usui pour qu'il se mette à détester Misaki. Et s'il avait réussi, voici comment j'ai imaginé cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première que j'écris sur Maid Sama, et la première depuis des années. Merci d'être indulgent.

\- Takumi Usui, tu vas détester Misaki Ayuzawa ! ordonna Kano Sotaro.

Ce faisant, il claqua dans ses mains et la tête d'Usui tomba vers l'avant comme si les muscles de son cou ne la portaient plus.

\- Usui ? l'appela Kano.

A son nom, ce dernier releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Sotaro Kano, c'est ça ? demanda à nouveau Usui, légèrement désorienté.

\- Usui, tu te souviens de ce dont nous étions en train de parler ?

\- A vrai dire… non.

A cette réponse évasive, Kano comprit que son hypnose sur Usui avait fonctionné.

\- Alors, Usui, vas-tu aider Ayuzawa à faire venir plus de filles à Seika ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire sournois.

\- Aider la Prés ? demanda Usui, impassible.

Comme s'il se rappelait soudain qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, il mit les mains dans ses poches et repartit le long du couloir. Et avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, Kano entendit les paroles d'Usui :

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je la déteste !

Le sourire de Kano s'élargit encore et il sut qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre son but : casser le duo fort de Seika pour ne pas faire venir plus de filles dans ce lycée. Il songea à faire la même chose à Ayuzawa, mais cela avait si bien fonctionné avec Usui qu'il décida de d'abord observer le fruit de son œuvre.

Plus tard dans la journée, ignorant tout des agissements de Kano envers Usui, la présidente du conseil des élèves vint le trouver dans sa classe. Elle le prit à part pour le mettre face à ses actes.

\- A ce qu'il parait, tu n'aimes pas les filles, attaqua-t-elle, directement. C'est pour cette raison que tu t'en es pris à moi ? Si je n'étais plus la présidente des délégués, il y aurait moins de filles dans ce lycée… c'est ce que tu te dis, pas vrai ?

Devant son manque de réponse, elle enchaina :

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour démissionner ! Et les filles seront toujours les bienvenues ici ! Tu n'y changeras rien !

\- Ah tu crois ça ? répondit enfin Kano, sûr de lui. Ton excès de confiance causera ta perte, présidente.

\- Je peux te retourner le commentaire. Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je vais échouer ? Après tout, tu as déjà essayé de m'arrêter et tu n'y es pas parvenu.

Kano sourit en réponse à ses paroles.

\- Tu t'en es toujours tirée grâce à Usui. Mais cette fois, Présidente, j'ai un tour d'avance sur toi.

\- Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? Tu vas encore m'hypnotiser ?

\- Oh pas toi, Présidente, même si je suis tenté tellement tu es réceptive.

\- Alors quoi, les autres membres de conseil ? N'as-tu pas appris de tes erreurs ? contra-t-elle. Toutes tes précédentes tentatives ont lamentablement échoué.

\- On m'avait pourtant dit que tu es étais intelligente. Je suis déçu, dit-il en faisant mine de faire la moue.

\- Alors qui ? insista-t-elle.

\- Cette fois, je vais m'attaquer à ta faiblesse, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle, perplexe.

\- Apparemment ! Peut-être devrais-tu demander l'aide de ton partenaire pour comprendre ? Ah non, suis-je bête ! Je m'en suis déjà chargé. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te soit plus d'aucune utilité désormais.

\- Mon parten…

Et soudain, elle comprit enfin les insinuations de Kano. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

\- Ah je vois que tu as enfin compris ! dit-il avec un plaisir évident.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Kano.

\- Oh, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Bonne chance, Présidente ! Voyons comment tu te débrouilles sans lui, dit Kano avant de la laisser seule dans la pièce.

Elle resta un moment immobile, les yeux toujours agrandis de surprise et peut-être un peu d'effroi aussi.

\- U…sui, murmura-t-elle.

Le son de sa propre voix la fit réagir et elle retrouva instantanément l'usage de ses membres. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle du conseil sans tenir compte des regards surpris des élèves qu'elle croisait. Devant l'urgence de la situation, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle enfreignait les règles en courant dans les couloirs. Sans ménagement, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, arrachant presque la poignée dans son mouvement. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas là. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle courut ensuite vers la classe 2-2 sans non plus l'y trouver. En désespoir de cause, elle monta jusqu'au toit. A bout de souffle, elle sortit à l'air libre et fit le tour de la terrasse. Usui n'était pas là. A pas lent, elle redescendit vers les classes. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait progressivement. C'était si inhabituel de sa part de ne pas le voir rôder dans les parages. Qu'est-ce que Kano avait bien pu lui faire ?

Dans le couloir de l'établissement, elle croisa un groupe d'élèves de la classe d'Usui. Inquiète, elle leur demanda si l'un d'entre eux l'avait aperçu. Une fille lui répondit, un peu rougissante, qu'elle l'avait vu quitter le lycée un peu plus tôt. A pas lent, elle retourna à son bureau de présidente du conseil et en congédia sans ménagement tous les membres. Le pauvre Yukimura en prit pour son grade quand il osa faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé les idées pour augmenter les inscriptions féminines à Seika. Ce n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle contacte Usui. Et vite. Mais elle n'avait ni son numéro de téléphone, ni son adresse. Elle aurait pu aller inspecter les dossiers des élèves, car en tant que présidente du conseil, elle avait la clé de la salle des professeurs, mais c'était aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Et pour l'heure, elle devait se rendre au Maid Latte pour y prendre son service. A cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait une chance de l'y croiser. Sans plus perdre une seconde, elle récupéra ses affaires et se rendit à son travail.

A peine arrivée, elle constata avec déception qu'il n'était ni dans la salle réservée au personnel ni dans le restaurant. Peut-être plus tard ? Elle se changea, l'esprit ailleurs, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce que Kano avait fait à Usui. Les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures. Et quand le moment de la fermeture arriva, Usui ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Misa-chan ? demanda sa manager, inquiète. Tu avais l'esprit ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Tu as fait des erreurs dans les commandes et tu as même cassé une assiette.

Honteuse et rougissante, Misaki pencha la tête en avant.

\- Pardon, Manager. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Misaki faillit tomber à la renverse quand Honoka, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de la rabaisser, répondit :

\- Si j'étais Manager, je t'aurais déjà virée !

\- Mais non, mais non, je ne vais pas te renvoyer pour si peu, la rassura sa patronne.

\- Tiens, c'est drôle, Usui-san n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, souleva Erika, innocemment.

A ces mots, plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Misaki rougit de plus belle. La manager afficha une expression émerveillée comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important. Et Honoka lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- Ca y est, j'y suis ! lâcha la Manager.

A ces mots, Misaki releva les yeux et agita les mains comme pour nier à l'avance ce qu'allait dire sa patronne.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Tu es toute bouleversée et perdue quand il n'est pas là ! dit-elle tandis que des fleurs apparaissaient de toute part autour d'elle comme par magie.

Derrière elle, Honoka remua les lèvres sans émettre de son. Misaki comprit le mot « virée ». Avec un soupir de résignation, elle partit se changer pour rentrer chez elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fit le trajet jusqu'à son domicile comme un automate. Même une fois chez elle, elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur ses révisions. Au bout de deux heures de travail infructueux, elle renonça à travailler et se prépara pour se coucher. Cette nuit-là, rongée d'angoisse sans se l'avouer vraiment, elle dormit très mal.


	2. Colère

Voici la suite.

Je crains malheureusement de ne pas pouvoir mettre à jour régulièrement.

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et j'étais nerveuse. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, elle courait dans les couloirs du lycée. La veille, elle s'était endormie très tard et, épuisée, n'avait pas entendu son réveil. Etant donné l'heure à laquelle elle était arrivée ce matin, elle avait juste le temps de se rendre en classe à l'heure exacte où la cloche sonnait, sans pouvoir chercher Usui pour lui parler. Durant les deux heures suivantes, elle consulta l'horloge une bonne centaine de fois, pestant contre les aiguilles qui ne bougeaient pas.

Aussi, fut-elle la première debout quand la cloche sonna la pause du matin. Mais pour sa plus grande malchance, elle fut retenue par le professeur qui non seulement avait remarqué son presque retard du matin mais avait également noté son manque d'écoute évident. Honteuse, elle s'excusa, espérant qu'il la laisserait partir. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser s'en aller et n'y consentit qu'à la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours. Résignée, elle retourna à sa place, prête à subir deux heures supplémentaires de cours qu'elle ne retiendrait pas. Elle soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était si inhabituel de sa part de se laisser déconcentrer ainsi. La manager Satsuki en premier lieu, avait noté son manque de concentration. Les professeurs par la suite. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire de la sorte.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit la sonnerie indiquant la pause déjeuner. Sans perdre une seconde, elle alla droit vers la classe 2-2 d'où des élèves sortaient en discutant tranquillement. Elle passa la tête par la porte de la classe, mais Usui n'était pas là.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Présidente ? demanda une élève de la classe 2-2.

\- Bonjour Aiko. Peux-tu me dire si Usui était présent aujourd'hui ? demanda Misaki en tâchant de contrôler sa voix pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop désespérée.

\- Oh oui. Tu l'as raté de peu. Il vient de sortir, indiqua Aiko en montrant la direction dans laquelle Usui était parti. Mais il a l'air encore plus taciturne que…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Misaki se précipita dans le couloir, mais elle fut vite gênée par la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de leur classe pour aller déjeuner. Avec difficulté, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants et ses efforts furent récompensés quand elle aperçut une masse de cheveux blonds noyés dans la foule des jeunes gens devant elle. Soulagée, elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises. Soit il ne l'entendait pas, soit il l'ignorait. Quand elle parvint à sortir de la foule, il avait emprunté un couloir désert. Elle le rattrapa, à bout de souffle.

\- Usui, attends, dit-elle, quelques mètres derrière lui.

Il ne s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas non plus. Il continua son chemin de cette démarche souple et tranquille qui le caractérisait. Les sourcils froncés, elle franchit alors les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et lui saisit le bras pour le faire se retourner. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle était loin d'être préparée à sa réaction.

Quand il sentit la pression sur son bras, il s'arrêta net avant de se retourner enfin vers elle. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea son bras et lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle fut frappée par la froideur de ses yeux émeraude posés sur elle. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au timbre polaire de sa voix quand il prit la parole :

\- Que veux-tu, Prés ? Il me manque un bouton ? Ou alors, ma cravate n'est pas faite de façon réglementaire ?

Misaki écarquilla les yeux, effarée. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Ce serait une première !

Son regard impassible la sondait toujours et le sourire ironique qui était apparu sur ses lèvres n'atténuait en rien l'indifférence qu'il lui témoignait. Pire, elle devinait même une certaine colère dans sa façon de plisser les yeux en la regardant.

\- Usui ! dit-elle faiblement.

\- Pfff, quelle perte de temps ! cracha-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Quand elle le vit lui tourner le dos, elle sembla enfin se réveiller et se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler.

\- Usui, attends ! dit-elle en le retenant une seconde fois par le bras.

Cette fois, il ne se contenta pas de se dégager. Il la repoussa avec plus de force que nécessaire. Surprise, elle recula de quelques pas avant de se cogner contre le mur du couloir. Sa tête buta douloureusement contre la paroi et une faiblesse soudaine de ses jambes l'empêcha de rester debout. Elle glissa le long du mur et ferma les yeux pour tenter de contenir les larmes que la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne faisait naitre. Tremblante, elle leva une main et tâta avec précaution la bosse qui se formait déjà au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle fut reconnaissante qu'aucun autre élève n'ait assisté à la scène, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Usui venait-il de la… repousser ? Pire, il l'avait blessée indirectement ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Pas Usui. C'était un pervers qui prenait un malin plaisir à la harceler et à la tourmenter. Mais il avait toujours répondu présent pour lui prêter main forte. L'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal lui était inconcevable.

Quand la douleur se calma, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de découvrir une main tendue à hauteur de son visage. Elle releva la tête un peu trop vite, et fut soulagée de constater que son propriétaire n'était autre qu'Usui. Sans sourire, ses traits s'étaient nettement adoucis et son regard ne la brûlait plus d'une fureur contenue. Malgré la douleur et les larmes aux yeux, elle se permit un sourire avant de lever la main pour saisir celle du jeune homme.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car au moment où elle allait la saisir, Usui la lui retira et son regard ironique et mordant refit surface.

\- Toujours aussi lente, Prés, lâcha-t-il. Quelle honte pour cette école.

Il se redressa et les mains dans les poches, reprit sa route dans le couloir, sans un regard en arrière. Cette fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elles n'étaient pas du fait de la douleur à sa tête.

\- Ouah… Il te déteste, on dirait ! dit une voix qu'elle n'identifia pas immédiatement.

Son propriétaire sortit de sa cachette et s'avança dans le couloir.

\- Kano ! cracha-t-elle quand elle le reconnut.

\- C'est moi ! répondit-il, joyeux.

Serrant les dents, elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle pour se relever. La tête lui tourna un peu mais elle refusa de montrer davantage ses faiblesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Il a raison, tu sais. Tu es une honte pour cette école, dit-il d'un ton léger. Tu devrais peut-être songer à démissionner…

\- Jamais ! rugit-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Ce qu'elle regretta, car elle vacilla avec l'impression que les murs tournaient autour d'elle. Elle s'immobilisa, luttant pour garder son équilibre.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit quand tu l'as mis sous hypnose, répéta-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Il soupira, faisant mine d'être blasé.

\- Bien, puisque tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre toute seule. Je lui ai ordonné de te détester.

Les yeux de Misaki s'agrandirent d'horreur. Le regard froid, le sourire ironique, les mots durs, l'absence au Maid Latte. Tout faisait sens. Il la détestait !

\- Oh, tu es triste, Présidente ? demanda Kano, faussement compatissant.

Luttant contre les larmes, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, simplement.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est ta faiblesse. Sans lui à tes côtés, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir.

Son for intérieur protesta vivement à cette remarque et à ses insinuations. Elle n'avait besoin de personne ! Elle était forte et indépendante. Et pourtant… Pourquoi se sentait-elle si abattue ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait eu la faiblesse de se reposer sur Usui ? Non ! lui criait tout son être. Mais si elle était honnête, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait une dette envers lui. Ses conseils et son aide l'avaient déjà sortie des situations les plus complexes.

Cette révélation lui fit un choc car elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la présence d'Usui lui avait semblé naturelle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Et visiblement ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Kano qui le lui faisait admettre bien contre son gré.

\- Tout ça pour cette histoire de filles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça a l'air de te surprendre ? Toi qui détestes tant les garçons, tu es la plus à même de comprendre mes raisons !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends tes raisons, que j'approuve tes méthodes ! cria-t-elle.

La violence de sa réponse la rappela à l'ordre. Fermant les yeux, elle porta une main tremblante à son visage.

\- Tu devrais aller soigner ça, Présidente. Je t'y emmènerai bien, mais… Non, en fait, je n'ai pas envie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna et la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle se permit la faiblesse de s'asseoir à nouveau, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et d'attendre que les murs cessent de tourner autour d'elle. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, sans un bruit, elle se leva et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle ne prenait d'ordinaire pas de médicaments si elle pouvait l'éviter, mais elle fit une exception. Elle avait besoin d'un anti-douleur. La journée promettait d'être très longue.


	3. Confrontation

Misaki ouvrit la porte de derrière du Maid Latte dans l'intention de déposer les poubelles qu'elle tenait à la main dans la ruelle. Inconsciemment, elle scanna les alentours. Personne. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était déçue, elle serra les poings sur les sacs plastiques et les jeta dans la benne avec un peu de plus force que nécessaire. Il n'était pas là. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur échange dans le couloir désert de l'école.

Pourtant, tout au long de l'après-midi, elle s'était surprise à espérer et à le chercher. Plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle avait rejoint la pièce où se tenait le conseil, elle avait systématiquement levé les yeux vers la porte à chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans la pièce. Elle avait refusé de l'admettre à ce moment-là, mais elle avait espéré qu'il vienne comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait même justifié cette surveillance par ses devoirs de Présidente du conseil des élèves. Cela faisait partie de ses attributions, après tout, de vérifier les allers et venues de ses camarades afin de s'assurer que les règles de l'établissement étaient bien respectées.

Plus tard au Maid Latte, elle avait levé la tête de son service à chaque entrée d'un client. Mais il n'était pas venu. A nouveau, elle s'était persuadée qu'il était de son devoir de prêter attention aux clients qui entraient pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Et elle avait tenu son rôle aussi professionnellement que d'habitude. Même Honoka n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Mais à cet instant, seule dans cette ruelle, elle ne se trouvait aucune justification à son geste. Le Maid Latte devait fermer dans une demi-heure. Il ne viendrait plus aujourd'hui. Soupirant, elle retourna à l'intérieur du café pour terminer son service vaille que vaille.

Quand elle sortit pour de bon, pour rentrer chez elle, elle se força à ne pas inspecter les alentours et prit la direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Pourtant quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Avec un espoir mêlé d'appréhension, elle se retourna. Il y avait bien une personne mais ce n'était pas Usui. La déception fut grande et la prise de conscience encore plus douloureuse.

Toute la journée, elle avait espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais elle devait maintenant accepter l'évidence. Usui n'était plus là pour assurer ses arrières. Elle était seule. Et pour la première fois depuis que son père les avait quittées, cette constatation la découragea au lieu de la pousser à se dépasser.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle prit un bain pendant lequel elle laissa ses pensées dériver selon leurs envies. Cependant, elle ne cessait de penser à Usui et à ses réactions vis-à-vis d'elle. Les images de leur échange repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle en était arrivée à dépendre à ce point de lui et depuis quand. Mais la réponse était qu'elle n'en savait rien. Il avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire accepter sa présence et surtout son aide. Et à présent qu'elle était privée de l'une comme de l'autre, elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Soupirant, elle plongea toute entière dans l'eau déjà presque froide avant de sortir.

Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée, mais elle avait néanmoins pris une décision. Maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Usui, il fallait qu'elle retente sa chance et qu'elle parvienne à lui expliquer la situation. Elle devait au moins réussir à lui dire qu'il était manipulé par Kano. Elle ignorait si cela suffirait, mais elle ne pouvait pas résigner à rester sans rien faire. Elle devait tenter quelque chose. Coûte que coûte. Demain matin avant les cours, elle lui parlerait. Et elle ferait en sorte qu'il l'écoute.

Sa décision prise, elle tenta de se plonger dans ses révisions, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de la trahir. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le travail devant elle, elle finissait toujours par essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder Usui pour qu'il l'écoute. Mais quant au bout de quelques heures, ni son plan d'attaque, ni ses révisions n'avaient avancé d'un pouce, elle abandonna et alla se coucher. Elle ne dormit pas mieux que la veille, mais elle se réveilla à temps pour arriver au lycée avec une belle avance.

Elle se dirigea directement sur la terrasse de l'école. Espérant trouver du courage pour la confrontation qui allait suivre, elle se dirigea près du bord pour regarder les élèves entrer tranquillement dans l'établissement, sans même vérifier si Usui était déjà là. Aussi, sursauta-t-elle violemment quand il l'interpella du toit de la cage d'escalier.

\- Encore toi, Prés ? dit-il, froidement. Que me vaut le malheur de ta présence de si bon matin ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers le son de sa voix et tenta de contenir les battements saccadés de son cœur, sans succès.

\- Et bien ? insista-t-il.

\- Usui, tu… tu es déjà là ?

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, Prés ! dit-il, sarcastique.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, ne parvenant toujours pas à s'habituer à l'hostilité qu'il lui témoignait désormais. Elle se fit violence pour se reprendre, mais quand elle le vit descendre avec souplesse de son perchoir, elle sentit de nouveau la panique la paralyser comme il s'approchait d'elle avec un éclat inquiétant dans le regard.

\- Alors ? Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es venue gâcher mon moment de tranquillité par ta présence ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, s'autorisa à fermer les yeux une seconde, avant de faire appel à toute sa détermination. Non, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Il faut que je te parle et je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

\- Tu veux, Prés ? Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? répondit-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

\- Parce que tu es manipulé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'en diras tant ! s'amusa-t-il. Et par qui, dis-moi ?

\- M'écouteras-tu jusqu'au bout ?

Avec appréhension, elle vit naître un sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Et que serais-tu prête à faire pour que je t'écoute ? susurra-t-il, d'un ton dangereusement suave.

Abasourdie par les sous-entendus, elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même. Et quand elle réalisa que les yeux d'Usui avaient suivi le mouvement involontaire de ses lèvres, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il était beaucoup trop près. Par instinct de survie sans doute, elle se glissa sur le côté pour mettre de la distance entre le jeune homme et elle. Sa proximité l'empêchait de réagir correctement. Lui, sembla beaucoup s'amuser de sa réaction. Son sourire ironique toujours collé à ses lèvres, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Comme je m'y attendais, tu te dégonfles. Tu me déçois, Prés. Cela dit, je ne devrais pas me montrer surpris.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte d'accès aux escaliers. Toujours sous le choc, elle ne put empêcher un certain souvenir de se jouer devant ses yeux. Un souvenir chargé d'émotions et qui avait tenu lieu à ce même endroit.

* * *

 _\- Quand on suscite l'admiration des autres, ça fait mal de les décevoir._

 _\- Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me décevras jamais._

[…]

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est parce que…(il l'embrasse)… je t'aime, Ayuzawa !_

* * *

Involontairement, sa main se porta à ses lèvres. Comment le garçon qui lui avait donné son premier baiser et avoué ses sentiments pouvaient désormais agir à l'exact opposé du jour au lendemain ? Serrant le poing, elle refusa de se résigner sans avoir essayé. Elle courut et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, lui barrant le passage d'un bras. Seul un léger haussement de sourcil lui indiqua qu'il était surpris.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Prés, ou tu risques de le regretter.

Sans se laisser déstabiliser, elle ne bougea pas.

\- Explique-moi une chose, Usui. Comment expliques-tu que du jour au lendemain, tu me détestes alors que tu m'as dit le contraire à plusieurs reprises ? dit-elle, en trouvant le courage d'affronter son regard.

Elle sut qu'elle avait attiré son attention quand elle remarqua son imperceptible froncement de sourcil. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il reprit contenance quasi-instantanément. Si Misaki parvenait à maîtriser ses émotions la plupart du temps, Usui la surpassait de loin dans ce domaine. Et il le prouva une fois de plus, car elle fut incapable de savoir à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il la fixait de son air impénétrable.

\- Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, Prés. Écarte-toi tout de suite où je ne réponds plus de moi, dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

\- Premièrement, c'est la seconde fois que tu le dis et deuxièmement, dis-moi lequel de nous se dégonfle à présent en évitant de répondre à une question ? répliqua-t-elle avec audace.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre le mur extérieur de la cage d'escaliers. Sonnée dans un premier temps, elle réalisa qu'il l'immobilisait complètement, ses mains à lui fermement plaquées sur ses bras à elle. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle fut effarée par la colère qu'elle lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux qui se réduisaient à des fentes la fixaient froidement, tandis que ses mâchoires étaient si crispées que ses lèvres ne formaient qu'une mince ligne blanche. Cette vision lui glaça le sang.

Quand il se pencha vers elle, ignorant ses intentions, elle détourna le visage et ferma involontairement les yeux. Bientôt, elle sentit la chair de poule naitre à l'endroit où son souffle chaud venait effleurer la peau de son cou exposé.

\- Peut-être ai-je ouvert les yeux et me suis-je rendu compte à quel point tu étais insignifiante, Ayuzawa ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux qu'elle écarquilla sous l'insulte.

\- Je n'en crois rien, dit-elle faiblement. Pas du jour au lendemain. Réfléchis.

A nouveau, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait déconcerté quand elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur ses avant-bras.

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais croire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu regrettes celui que tu traitais d'alien pervers et qui te sauvait la mise sans rien attendre en retour ? Qu'attends-tu de moi, Prés ?

\- Je veux que…

Elle haleta de surprise quand il lui chatouilla la nuque du bout du nez. Elle était incapable de penser de façon cohérente lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte. Et elle savait qu'il le savait. Dans ces cas-là, elle se sentait tout simplement incapable de le repousser.

\- Que veux-tu ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je veux que… que…

Il continuait à la titiller tout en lui parlant, insufflant si bien le chaud par ses gestes que le froid par ses paroles, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses idées. Pourtant, elle comprit que ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup quand elle l'entendit lâcher un rire bref au creux de son épaule. Et elle contint un cri de surprise quand il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau, juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais cela eut le mérite de lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour réagir enfin. Car depuis qu'elle connaissait Usui, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait en danger en sa présence. D'ordinaire, quand il se permettait des gestes un peu trop osés sur sa personne, elle le repoussait et elle savait que cela suffisait à calmer le jeu. Et même dans ces cas-là, elle ne doutait jamais qu'il savait se maitriser. Mais cette fois était différente. Cette fois, il lui fit peur. Avec une force qu'elle ignorait posséder, elle se libéra de son emprise et le repoussa loin d'elle.

\- Je veux que tu redeviennes celui d'avant ! cria-t-elle, avant de poser les mains sur sa bouche comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

Sous la violence de son impulsion, il fit quelques pas hésitants en arrière, affichant la même surprise que Misaki sur le visage. Plus vite qu'elle comme toujours, il se recomposa une expression neutre, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu risques d'être déçue, Prés. Cela n'arrivera pas, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Mais bon sang, Usui, ouvre les yeux. Kano te manipule !

A la citation de Kano, elle eut la satisfaction de voir Usui tressaillir légèrement.

\- Tu lui as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

Un léger froncement de sourcils de sa part, lui répondit bien plus clairement que des mots.

\- Il t'a hypnotisé, Usui. Il a fait en sorte que tu me détestes.

Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

\- Impossible. Je ne suis pas si facile à manipuler.

\- Cesse de te surestimer. Tu as des failles comme tout le monde. Essaie d'envisager la situation sous un autre angle.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, elle prit son silence comme un encouragement. Et elle réalisa qu'elle appréhendait autant qu'elle portait d'espoir sur les mots qu'il allait prononcer :

\- Sais-tu ce que les études ont démontré sur l'hypnose ? Question rhétorique, ne réponds pas. Les études ont prouvé que quel que soit ton degré de résistance à l'hypnose, personne ne sera jamais capable de te forcer à faire une chose que tu refuses de faire.

Quand elle comprit ce qu'il insinuait, elle sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses espoirs s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Même en admettant que tu aies raison pour Kano, cela ne veut-il pas dire au fond, que j'ai toujours éprouvé de la haine à ton égard et qu'il n'a fait que réveiller un sentiment refoulé ?

Avec un sourire satisfait débordant de moquerie, il se dirigea vers les escaliers que Misaki ne bloquait plus. Avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, il lui lança une dernière pique :

\- Alors, Prés, toujours persuadée que je me consume d'amour pour toi ?

Tremblante, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et quand elle fut assise à même le sol, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux relevés et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, incapable de bouger.

La cloche choisit cet instant pour sonner le début des cours, comme pour lui souffler qu'elle avait échoué.


	4. Fatigue

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait eu sa confrontation avec Usui. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé et elle devait reconnaitre, étant donné les circonstances, que cela l'arrangeait. Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas échangé de mots, l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait pour elle était toujours aussi vive. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs et soit il l'ignorait, soit il la bousculait en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.

Autour d'elle, son entourage avait noté un changement de comportement. Yukimura avait un jour dit à haute voix que cela faisait longtemps qu'Usui n'était pas venu durant leurs conseils. Et Satsuki avait même demandé à Misaki pourquoi il ne venait plus au Maid Latte. Dans les deux cas, elle avait rougi et bafouillé qu'elle ignorait pourquoi et que de toute façon, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Aucun des deux n'avaient insisté, le premier par peur de la mettre en colère et la seconde de crainte de lui faire plus de peine encore. Ensuite, Yukimura avait proposé de s'occuper des thèmes du prochain conseil et sa manager lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre quelques jours de repos. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé et aurait pris le problème à bras le corps. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. L'ambiance désastreuse que provoquait l'hostilité d'Usui à son égard semblait avoir contaminé le lycée tout entier. Et même l'énergie débordante de Misaki ne suffisait pas à compenser la morosité générale. Et à bien y réfléchir, et bien qu'à contrecœur, elle devait admettre que l'absence d'implication d'Usui dans les affaires du conseil était un frein qui se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Tout cela faisait que, pour une fois, elle avait accepté de déléguer ses fonctions de présidente à son vice-président et qu'elle avait remercié sa patronne de lui accorder quelques jours de repos. Ce temps ne serait pas perdu, cependant, car elle prévoyait de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses révisions et devoirs.

Sa main se crispa sur le stylo qu'elle tenait quand le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Les résultats des derniers contrôles avaient été affichés et ils étaient catastrophiques. S'agissant de Misaki, comprenez catastrophique comme étant arrivée à la seconde place d'un point de moyenne derrière Usui. Et quand il était arrivé par derrière sans bruit, pour lui rappeler quel mauvais exemple elle donnait aux autres élèves par ses mauvais résultats, elle avait eu bien du mal à lutter contre les larmes qu'elle avait senti poindre au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait serré les poings et mordu sa lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle avait senti le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Mais c'était toujours préférable à la faiblesse de pleurer en public. Elle secoua la tête, à la fois pour chasser le souvenir trop persistant et pour empêcher les traitresses qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler.

Elle soupira. Mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux propositions des membres du conseil pour améliorer l'attractivité de l'établissement auprès du public féminin et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise. Pour des garçons, il fallait quand même préciser que le conseil était 100% masculin, les idées émises étaient pleines de délicatesse et de finesse. Des cours de cuisine, un club de gym, la rénovation des vestiaires pour filles avec équipement spécifique tel que des douches individuelles et des sèche-cheveux et bien d'autres. Elle doutait que toutes les propositions soient acceptées, mais elle était touchée par la volonté de bien faire de ses collègues du conseil. Demain se tiendrait le conseil où toutes les idées seraient votées et soumises au conseil d'administration de l'école. Et elle avait bon espoir de parvenir à ses fins, malgré toutes les tentatives de Kano pour qu'elle échoue.

Et il n'avait pas été en reste. La séparer d'Usui ne lui avait pas suffi, il avait continué à hypnotiser les membres du conseil pour saboter son travail. Mais malgré les dires de ce dernier, elle était parvenue à recoller les pots cassés ou à éviter des drames et il ne manquait pas d'imagination pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle se flattait d'avoir réussi sans Usui et cela avait eu le mérite de lui occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour ne plus trop penser à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'avait épuisée d'avoir des yeux partout et ses résultats scolaires en avaient pâti. Voilà pourquoi elle restait si tard au lycée pour combler le manque.

A nouveau, elle soupira. Même si elle arrivait à mettre de côté ses pensées troublées, elle s'épuisait à rattraper ses révisions et à relire ses notes. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. La fatigue valait toujours mieux que de se torturer l'esprit à propos d'Usui. Et puis tant qu'ils s'évitaient mutuellement, la situation restait supportable, car hormis l'hostilité de ce dernier à son égard, elle avait pu constater qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir de l'hypnose subie par Kano. Dès qu'il n'était pas question d'elle, il lui paraissait tout à fait normal, aussi avait-elle mis de côté le « problème Usui », faute d'urgence. Du moins, essayait-elle de s'en convaincre au lieu d'admettre qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer pour trouver une solution à cette situation que, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, était loin de lui convenir. Mais elle acceptait de remettre à plus tard le sujet. Elle devait d'abord rétablir l'équilibre dans sa vie avant d'essayer de s'occuper de cela.

Une nouvelle fois, elle soupira. Puis, elle soupira parce qu'elle soupirait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Secouant la tête, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Epuisée, elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac. A peine avait-elle fini qu'elle entendit un bruit dans les couloirs. Pourtant, à cette heure, même les professeurs, étaient déjà partis. Alertée, elle se précipita dans le couloir. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Non, elle s'imposa de ne pas penser à Usui. Pourtant, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et scruta les environs. Elle distingua une silhouette s'éloignant sans précipitation et elle sut que ce ne pouvait pas être Usui. Par contre et malgré la pénombre, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de Kano. Elle l'interpella sans ménagement tout en le rejoignant. Il se retourna et ne parut pas plus surpris que cela car il affichait un sourire ironique.

\- Présidente ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici si tard.

\- Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure, Kano ? Aucun élève hormis les membres du conseil n'a le droit de rester à l'école après la fin des cours. Tu cherchais encore à me mettre dans bâtons dans les roues ?

\- Tu es paranoïaque, ma parole ? Tu vois le mal partout…

\- Je ne suis ni paranoïaque ni stupide, Kano. Et j'ai mis fin à toutes tes tentatives pour m'empêcher de faire venir plus de filles à Seika. Tu as échoué.

\- Oui, je dois admettre que tu as des ressources insoupçonnées et je suis plutôt contrarié du manque de résultat de mes tentatives. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai renoncé.

\- Et tu échoueras encore. Le conseil des élèves est demain et celui de l'administration se tiendra dans une semaine. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire d'ici là.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Présidente. Tu es là, toi et sans toi, plus rien ne tourne correctement. C'est pourquoi je vais t'hypnotiser de nouveau.

Avec la rapidité d'un serpent, il se rapprocha d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me regarder et faire ce que je te dis. Tu vas saboter le conseil de demain et tu n'iras pas au conseil d'administration.

Puis il claqua dans ses mains. La tête de Misaki retomba vers l'avant et il savoura son œuvre avec un grand sourire.

\- Présidente ? l'appela-t-il.

\- Bouh ! cria-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, l'air sûr d'elle.

Surpris par son échec et la soudaine proximité d'une fille non soumise à l'hypnose, il recula maladroitement, tant et si bien qu'il trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai déjà hypnotisée. Ça aurait dû fonctionner !

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi doué que tu le penses ! répondit Misaki, d'un ton ironique.

\- Impossible ! Mes yeux sont infaillibles.

\- Encore faudrait-il que je les voie ! Tu aurais dû essayer en plein jour.

Il resta muet de stupeur. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la pénombre jouerait contre lui ! Dans une tentative désespérée, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un interrupteur, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

\- N'y pense même pas. Maintenant que je connais tes intentions, tu n'arriveras pas à me piéger.

De fureur, Kano serra les poings et bien qu'elle ne le vît pas distinctement, elle imaginait son regard furieux braqué sur elle. Impuissant, il se leva.

\- Toi, peut-être, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Attention Présidente, je vais lâcher le fauve. Attends-toi à être mordue.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfuit en courant. Elle se retint de lui faire remarquer ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Mais pour être honnête, elle était soulagée de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Et dire qu'il avait de nouveau essayé de l'hypnotiser ! Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. De quel fauve parlait-il ?

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle renonça à comprendre et prit la direction de la sortie, soulagée que l'obscurité lui ait épargné une nouvelle difficulté. Le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle, elle avait déjà classé l'incident et oublié les mots de Kano. Et puis, ça ne devait être qu'une menace en l'air de toute façon.

Elle se trompait.


	5. Complication

Misaki arriva tôt à l'école. Elle était souvent la première en tant que Présidente du conseil des élèves. Pourtant, si elle était parfaitement honnête, elle devait admettre que le sommeil la fuyait. Et ce matin, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était levée et rendue au lycée encore plus tôt qu'à son habitude.

Elle venait à peine de déposer ses chaussures dans son casier et de refermer la porte quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Trop tard cependant pour réagir. Elle se retrouva brutalement immobilisée face à l'armoire métallique, encerclée par deux avant-bras de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Mais bien que surprise, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Usui.

\- U…sui, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Elle tenta de se retourner pour lui faire face, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Prés ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- Que fais-tu ? Laisse-moi, grogna-t-elle faiblement.

\- Ce que je fais ? A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais et j'ai soudain eu l'envie de me distraire avec toi.

\- Te distraire ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Comprends : te pourrir la vie. J'ai soudain trouvé cette idée très drôle. Voyons, que pourrais-je faire pour ça ? Ah oui, j'ai trouvé !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, la main droite d'Usui lui encercla la tête et l'inclina sur le côté afin de lui laisser libre accès à son cou tandis que sa main gauche saisissait le poignet de Misaki pour l'immobiliser. Sans attendre, il plongea son visage dans sa nuque à quelques centimètres sous son oreille et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Misaki lâcha un hoquet de surprise, avant de tenter de se libérer. Elle se débattit, sa main libre tenta d'écarter le bras qui maintenait sa tête et elle rua des jambes pour essayer de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Il resserra sa prise sur elle et immobilisa sa jambe avec la sienne. Elle laissa échapper un second hoquet, de douleur cette fois. Les doigts d'Usui sur son poignet allaient certainement laisser des marques.

Et soudain, il la libéra et s'écarta à une distance de sécurité comme pour pallier à d'éventuelles représailles. Libre, elle se retourna vers lui et se mit en position de défense. Mais Usui ne semblait pas disposé à démarrer un second round.

\- Tu es bien imprudente, Prés. Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes arrières, dit-il, les mains dans les poches et un sourire en coin.

\- Espèce de malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! dit-elle avec hargne.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je m'ennuyais ! Et finalement, je trouve beaucoup plus divertissant de te persécuter que de t'ignorer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, car elle venait de se souvenir des paroles de Kano. _Le fauve est lâché !_

 _Le salaud !_ pensa-t-elle. Il avait lâché Usui contre elle.

\- Je sens que les prochains jours vont être très intéressants. Qu'en dis-tu, Prés ?

Elle serra violemment les poings, furieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Usui ! répondit-elle, par fierté.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Très intéressants, conclut-il en s'éloignant, amusé. Oh, au fait, Prés, bon courage pour cacher ça, dit-il en tapotant son cou sous son oreille. Pas très sérieux pour une représentante des élèves, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle ne comprit pas son allusion immédiatement. Et puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. _Un suçon !_ pensa-t-elle avec horreur ! Et dans le cou, qui plus est ! Comment allait-elle le cacher ? En panique, elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour filles et s'inspecta dans la glace. Quand elle vit l'ampleur des dégâts, sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, bien qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Une tache sombre et reconnaissable apparaissait déjà dans son cou. Elle tenta de rabattre ses cheveux pour la dissimuler, mais à l'endroit où Usui l'avait faite, elle restait encore trop visible pour passer inaperçue. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait rien pour la cacher et elle ne connaissait que trop bien le règlement pour ignorer que les signes distinctifs tels que les foulards dans la tenue du lycée étaient interdits. Dépitée, elle baissa la tête et serra les poings, furieuse, les coudes posés sur le bord du lavabo. _Maudit Usui ! Non, maudit Kano !_ Tout était sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ainsi. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer chez elle ainsi non plus ! Et l'heure du début des cours approchait. Elle entendait déjà les premiers arrivants dans le couloir. Ne décolérant pas, elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir naitre des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Quand elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et des voix féminines s'approcher, elle s'enferma dans une cabine. Avec surprise, elle reconnut la voix pétillante de Sakura. Et l'autre fille qui l'accompagnait ne devait être que Shizuko, étant donné le peu de répondant qu'elle lui opposait.

\- Sakura, dépêche-toi. Les cours vont bientôt commencer ! râla Shizuko.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas encore mis de crème sur ma peau ! protesta Sakura.

\- Je te donne une minute et après je m'en vais. Je t'attends dans le couloir, annonça la brune à lunettes.

Quand elle entendit la porte claquer, Misaki sut qu'elle tenait sa chance.

\- Sakura ! appela-t-elle.

\- Misaki ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Dans les toilettes de droite. Sakura, écoute-moi. Aurais-tu un foulard ou une écharpe à me prêter ?

\- Mais Misaki, c'est toi qui nous as dit que ne devions pas en porter ?

\- Je sais bien, mais depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Misaki.

\- Misaki, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Alors, Sakura, oui ou non ? insista Misaki, au désespoir.

\- Je suis désolée, Misaki. Je n'ai pas de foulard ni d'écharpe.

Misaki lâcha un gémissement de frustration. Voilà comment son respect absolu des règles se retournait contre elle.

\- Misaki, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Rien, Sakura. Excuse-moi. Tu devrais aller en cours, tu vas être en retard.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va bien, je te j…

\- C'est un suçon ? demanda soudain la voix de son amie au-dessus de sa tête.

A en juger par la tête de Sakura dépassant de la cabine voisine, celle-ci devait avoir grimpé sur la cuvette pour regarder par-dessus la cloison. Mortifiée, Misaki rougit violemment et posa vainement sa main sur son cou pour se cacher.

\- Qu…quoi, m…m…mais qu'est-ce que tu ra…racontes ? bégaya-t-elle, lamentablement. Je me suis blessée, c'est tout.

Sakura sembla peinée de sa réponse et fit la moue.

\- Misaki, pourquoi tu me mens ? Je sais bien à quoi ressemble un suçon.

Misaki ne put nier. Fermant les yeux, elle ne tenta plus de cacher et se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière elle.

\- Qui t'a fait ça, Misaki ? Oh mon Dieu, je sais ! C'est Usui, n'est-ce pas ?

Horrifiée et rouge de honte, Misaki releva les yeux vers Sakura, prête à nier mais quelque chose dans le regard de son amie l'en dissuada. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je le savais ! Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ? Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-il fait un suçon ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort, Sakura ! protesta Misaki, paniquée à l'idée qu'on les entende. Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'on s'est réconcilié ?

\- Eh bien, depuis une semaine, on ne vous voyait plus ensemble. J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être en froid.

\- Tu… tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Oh, pas que moi. Tout le lycée en parle, à vrai dire.

Misaki lâcha un gémissement impuissant et se sentit plus mortifiée que jamais. La situation était encore plus critique que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as besoin d'un foulard. J'aurais voulu t'aider, Misaki, dit Sakura d'un ton désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Misaki.

\- Oh attends, j'ai une idée ! s'écria-t-elle. Hier, je me suis coupée le doigt en faisant de la cuisine et j'ai des pansements dans mon sac. Ça pourrait faire l'affaire !

Un intense soulagement s'empara de Misaki. C'était encore mieux qu'un foulard qui aurait attiré l'attention sur elle alors que c'était interdit. Un pansement paraitrait beaucoup plus anodin. Une fois que Sakura eut fini, Misaki s'observa dans la glace, satisfaite.

\- Merci Sakura, tu es la meilleure !

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis si contente pour Usui et toi ! s'enthousiasma Sakura.

La référence à Usui lui pinça le cœur, et pendant une seconde, elle fut tentée de tout révéler à son amie, mais la voir si heureuse pour elle la dissuada de lui gâcher son plaisir. Et comme pour lui donner raison, la sonnerie du début des cours se fit entendre. Elle se rendit en classe, l'esprit plus léger. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car Usui ne rata pas une occasion de lui jouer des mauvais tours. Et autour d'elle, tout le monde remarqua le soudain changement de comportement du jeune homme. De complétement absent, il était soudain toujours collé aux basques de Misaki. Et si d'un point de vue extérieur, il semblait redevenu normal, Misaki avait l'exclusivité de ses paroles mordantes et de ses coups bas.

Après quoi, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se présenter au Maid Latte, où Satsuki s'était montrée aux anges de le revoir, tandis qu'il faisait vivre un enfer à Misaki. Il semblait soudain très maladroit, renversant verres et cuillères qu'elle devait ramasser pour lui, tandis qu'il lançait des sourires innocents aux membres du staff.

Quand enfin son service prit fin, elle fut soulagée de sortir à l'air libre pour rentrer chez elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut Usui qui l'attendait à la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-elle.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je te raccompagne. Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-ci. Je m'en voudrais que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre, dit-il, avec ironie.

\- A commencer par toi !

\- Soit, je ne nie pas. La vérité c'est que je m'en voudrais qu'un autre que moi te tourmente !

Puis, il se rapprocha soudain très vite, allongeant un bras par-dessus son épaule, et posant sa main sur le mur derrière elle, la contraignant à se plaquer contre la paroi du bâtiment.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été désagréablement surpris par ton pansement, dit-il, l'air contrarié. Je m'attendais à plusieurs choses : soit tu rentrais chez toi et tu séchais les cours, soit tu portais un foulard pour le cacher et tu enfreignais les règles, soit tu ne faisais rien de particulier et tu étais la risée des élèves. Dans tous les cas, c'était mauvais pour toi. Mais, tu as trouvé le seul moyen de le cacher sans attirer l'attention.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, marmonna-t-elle sur le ton du défi sans détourner le regard.

\- Comment l'as-tu justifié auprès de ceux qui ont posé la question ?

\- J'ai répondu qu'un insecte m'avait piqué.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Un insecte, hein ? répéta-t-il.

Et sans prévenir, il leva sa main libre vers le visage de Misaki. Elle tressaillit, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre et sa réaction le fit sourire.

\- Je dois le reconnaitre, tu es pleine de ressources, Misaki, susurra-t-il en prononçant à dessein son prénom sans suffixe.

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec alors que Misaki rougissait d'embarras, toujours incapable de bouger. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi restait-elle paralysée devant lui et lui seul ? Pourquoi ? pensa-t-elle avec frustration et colère.

\- Mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement, continua-t-il.

Puis il lâcha ses cheveux et posa sa main à l'endroit de son pansement.

\- On dit qu'il faut l'arracher d'un seul coup pour ne pas trop souffrir, dit-il en saisissant le bord du pansement.

Elle détourna involontairement le visage sur le côté, lui laissant l'accès libre sans parvenir à s'expliquer pourquoi elle lui facilitait les choses.

\- Mais je trouve plus amusant de le retirer doucement…, continua-t-il en calquant ses gestes à ses paroles.

Il tira sur le pansement et le retira millimètre par millimètre. La douleur ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et à chaque petite portion de peau délivrée, des pics de souffrance la firent grimacer.

\- A l'image de ce que je veux te faire subir, Misaki. J'ai tout mon temps et je ne manque pas d'imagination. Je parviendrai à te faire craquer.

Sur ces derniers mots, il arracha la dernière portion du pansement. Elle sursauta. Cela eut le mérite de la sortir de sa paralysie.

\- Arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle le put, l'obligeant à reculer de plusieurs pas. S'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et remit ses mains dans ses poches, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? C'est d'accord. A la condition que tu démissionnes de ton poste de présidente du conseil des élèves.

\- Jamais ! cracha-t-elle.

A sa grande consternation, elle vit le sourire d'Usui s'élargir encore et elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- J'espérais que tu dirais ça, Ayuzawa, susurra-t-il.

Puis, sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer, il s'engagea dans l'allée et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Que le jeu commence, tiens-toi prête, Prés, l'entendit-elle prononcer avant que sa silhouette ne disparaisse à l'angle de la ruelle.


	6. Chantage

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, elle fut sur ses gardes. Elle prenait les menaces d'Usui très au sérieux. Et quand, à nouveau, il chercha à la surprendre par derrière, elle était préparée. Elle se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit et se mit en position de défense. Il lui adressa son éternel sourire ironique, mais elle devina qu'il était contrarié.

\- Il semblerait que tu apprennes enfin de tes erreurs, Prés… il était temps, railla-t-il, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Comprenant qu'il ne tenterait rien, maintenant qu'elle était sur ses gardes, elle se détendit et baissa les bras.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Usui, tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Prés.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il leva une main vers son visage et lui asséna une pichenette sur le front avant de s'éloigner à une allure tranquille.

\- Aïe, gémit-elle, en frottant l'endroit douloureux du bout des doigts.

\- Passe une mauvaise journée, Prés, dit-il simplement sans se retourner.

Elle l'avait sans doute échappé belle cette fois-ci. Elle devait redoubler de vigilance si elle ne voulait qu'il la prenne au dépourvu. Et elle put constater tout au long de la journée qu'il ne ratait aucune occasion de lui nuire.

En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, elle fut overbookée. Sans qu'il n'y ait jamais aucune preuve ni aucune trace, toutes sortes d'incidents se produisirent. Des disputes chez les filles, des bagarres chez les garçons, des dégradations de matériel. Rien n'impliquait jamais Usui, mais à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait sur les lieux, il était là, en simple observateur. Il ne tenta jamais d'intervenir et la laissa gérer par elle-même.

Quand arriva l'heure du conseil où les propositions pour favoriser les inscriptions féminines devaient être votées, elle était déjà épuisée d'avoir couru dans le lycée en long, en large et en travers. Elle avait même sauté le déjeuner, faute de temps. Alors, quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle se sentit sur le point de craquer complétement en découvrant Usui assis sur la droite de son bureau. Les membres du conseil étaient là aussi et aucun ne semblait se formaliser de sa présence. Il y participait tellement souvent qu'il faisait désormais presque partie du mobilier.

Elle retint de justesse un gémissement plaintif. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard sur la préparation du conseil d'administration.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tenta-t-elle sans grand espoir, en s'asseyant à sa place. Tu ne fais pas partie du conseil.

\- Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon.

\- Va au moins t'asseoir plus loin, mon bureau n'est pas un siège.

\- Si je te gêne, fais-moi bouger, la défia-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Elle considéra ses options. Elle était fatiguée et Usui était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle répugnait à l'admettre. Sans oublier qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de scène devant son équipe.

\- Fais donc ce que tu veux, céda-t-elle, en colère contre sa propre faiblesse.

Il lui rendit un sourire de triomphe et elle le détesta pour ça. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le lui répétait, elle le pensait. Elle fut donc soulagée quand Yukimura, visiblement mal à l'aise, les interrompit.

\- Prés… présidente, voici nos propositions pour inciter les inscriptions féminines, ainsi que pour l'amélioration globale du lycée, dit-il en lui tendant un document.

Rompant le contact visuel avec Usui, elle saisit le papier avec reconnaissance.

\- Bien, je vous propose donc que nous les balayions ensemble et que nous votions. Je choisirai ensuite les idées retenues à l'unanimité pour le conseil d'administration.

\- Oui, présidente, répondirent en chœur les élèves présents.

\- Première proposition : des cours de cuisine optionnels. Levez vos mains pour ceux qui approuvent. Bien, baissez les mains. Que maintenant ceux qui désapprouvent, lèvent la main. Que le secrétaire note qu'i pour et 2 contre. L'idée est donc reten…

Un raclement de gorge près d'elle la fit s'interrompre. Usui la dévisageait, une main levée. Elle fronça les sourcils, à la fois contrariée et étonnée. Qu'espérait-il ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle lui en fit la remarque. Il lui sourit et elle sut que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Elle le vit sortir un objet qu'il posa à côté de lui de sorte qu'elle fut la seule à le voir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, quand elle reconnut la photo la représentant en maid aux côtés d'Usui, prise au Maid Latte.

\- Je pense que ma voix compte autant que la tienne. Peut-être plus, même, dit-il, satisfait de sa réaction.

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort et elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle, en pensant exactement le contraire.

Elle connaissait le Usui d'avant l'hypnose, celui qui avait sauté du toit du lycée pour rester le seul dans la confidence. Mais cet Usui-là se fichait désormais d'être le seul au courant. Au contraire, il avait désormais un moyen de pression sur elle.

\- Tu veux parier, Prés ?

\- C'est du chantage, marmonna-t-elle, bouillonnante de colère.

Appelle-le comme tu voudras, dit-il en la rangeant dans sa poche.

\- Tu es tombé bien bas.

\- D'un immeuble, pour être exact, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Que veux-tu ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Que tu démissionnes.

\- Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais ça.

\- Alors à défaut, tu vas refuser toutes les propositions qui vont dans l'intérêt du lycée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu veux me discréditer en tant que présidente du conseil ? s'indigna-t-elle, à voix basse.

Il se contenta de sourire. Les membres du conseil se regardèrent tour à tour, se demandant de quoi la présidente et lui pouvaient bien discuter. Alors que la colère lui faisait serrer les poings, elle remarqua les efforts d'Usui pour rester dans l'ombre. Comme tous les incidents auxquels elle avait dû faire face aujourd'hui, il parvenait à agir dans l'anonymat, de sorte que la faute en incombe à d'autres. Cette fois, il voulait qu'elle prenne la responsabilité du refus des propositions. Il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle porte le chapeau.

De colère, elle fit mine de se lever, mais il anticipa ses mouvements en posant sa main droite sur son avant-bras droit et le plaqua contre le bureau. Comme il était de profil par rapport aux membres conseil, aucun ne vit son geste. Seule une personne venant du couloir aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai aussi une vidéo de toi. Une vidéo compromettante, ajouta-t-il.

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à la vidéo où elle avait agi comme une personne ivre sous l'hypnose de Kano. Ce n'était qu'une machination montée de toute pièce par Kano, mais la vidéo tendait à prouver qu'elle avait réellement agi sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Elle baissa la tête, couvrant son regard furieux par sa frange, les dents serrées.

\- Reprends où tu en étais. Note les votes et je te dirai ce que je retiens ou non.

\- Et si je refuse ? dit-elle avec une dernière once de rébellion.

\- La photo et la vidéo seront diffusées et ta réputation sera ruinée.

En réponse, elle serra les poings, toujours indécise. Il dut sentir son hésitation.

\- Rassieds-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Et ce disant, il resserra son emprise sur son poignet, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle céda, rouge de colère et de honte et s'enfonça dans son siège en signe de soumission. Il desserra un peu son emprise sur elle, mais ne la lâcha pas complétement.

Au moment où elle allait reprendre la parole pour continuer le vote des propositions, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Surprise par cette interruption bienvenue, Misaki découvrit une Sakura bouleversée accourir jusqu'à elle.

\- Misaki, pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Sakura ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Goda ! Il veut que je sorte avec lui et il n'arrête pas de me suivre partout. Dis, est-ce que je peux attendre ici et rentrer avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr que…

\- Oh, est-ce que je tombe au mauvais moment ? dit Sakura, les yeux rivés sur la main d'Usui posée sur le poignet de Misaki.

Misaki, embarrassée, se dégagea de son étreinte et elle fut consciente qu'elle ne récupéra l'usage de sa main seulement parce qu'il y consentit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, bafouilla Misaki. A vrai dire, on était en plein conseil.

\- Oh ? s'étonna Sakura en réalisant pour la première fois, la présence des élèves dans la salle.

Usui choisit ce moment pour se lever et elle l'imita, soulagée de retrouver sa mobilité.

\- Mais de toute façon, je propose que l'on s'arrête pour ce soir, trancha Misaki.

D'abord étonnés, les étudiants du conseil finirent par se lever et petit groupe par petit groupe, s'en allèrent. Usui ne bougea pas, la tête baissée pour dissimuler son visage. Et elle ne sut dire ce qu'il pensait du fait qu'elle reporte la session du conseil.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, Sakura, dit Misaki, d'un ton doux.

\- Ayuzawa, appela Usui d'une voix calme.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle le vit avancer tranquillement vers elle, les mains toujours dans les poches. Et quand il s'arrêta devant elle, elle était incapable de deviner ses intentions. Aussi resta-t-elle pantoise, quand il leva une main et la posa sur sa joue tandis qu'il se penchait de l'autre côté de son visage, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau. Du point de vue de Sakura, il pouvait s'agir d'un innocent baiser sur la joue. Mais quand il parla dans le creux de son oreille, ses paroles allaient à l'encontre de son geste.

\- Qu'importe le nombre de sessions que tu annuleras, je suis serai présent à toutes. Et à la fin, c'est moi qui prendrai la décision. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Et il posa ses lèvres cette fois pour de vrai, sur sa joue, sans s'y attarder.

\- Bonne soirée, Ayuzawa, dit-il avant de s'en aller d'une allure toujours nonchalante.


End file.
